


A Job Well Done

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, It's For a Case, Just Married Exchange 2019, Marriage, Triumphant Joan Watson, Undercover as Married, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Joan is extremely pleased with how this case has turned out: a gorgeous new dress that she managed to cite as a necessary expense and will be reimbursed for, the suspect apprehended before the honeymoon, and Sherlock reassured that she's not going anywhere soon.





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Kuchi, I really hope you like this gift! I have to admit, depicting things like "married for a case but it leads to real feelings" and your other fantastic tags was a ... challenge ... for me so in the end I went for the extremely obvous route :)
> 
> You can imagine the continuation of this as you like - maybe real feelings develop, maybe they stay platonic partners, maybe they decide to go on a slew of marriage cases on a lark because they've already done it once so what's another 5 going to do? Have fun!


End file.
